Increasingly, computing resources are migrating from personal computing devices to remotely hosted computing systems, which is referred to as cloud computing. Cloud computing resources include software applications, data storage, and other services, each of which are accessible from an end-user computing device or so-called client via a communications network, such as the Internet. Types of cloud computing resources include, for example, software as a service (SaaS), infrastructure as a service (IaaS), platform as a service (PaaS), desktop as a service (DaaS), backend as a service (BaaS), and information technology management as a service (ITMaaS). Users of cloud computing resources can benefit from an apparently seamless integration of different products and services that are accessible from practically any networked device. However, despite the appearance of integrated resources, there may be instances where, for technical or other reasons, the user must present security credentials (sign on) multiple times to access the various underlying cloud computing resources. For example, an individual user who wishes to perform a task using both a website, via a web browser executing on an end-user device, and related cloud-based services, via a desktop application also executing on the end-user device, may need to sign on by entering the same security credentials twice: once to access the website from the browser, and once to access the cloud-based services from the desktop application. This may occur, for example, when the website is not configured to pass contextual information, including security credentials, to the desktop application (e.g., when the browser and desktop application run in different security sandboxes and cannot access each other's resources), or when the desktop application is not installed on the local device at sign on. Multiple sign-ons are not convenient for the user, particularly when they occur each time the user wishes to perform the same or similar tasks over subsequent sessions. For instance, on a given day, the user may need to sign on twice at work using one computer, and again two more times upon arriving at home using another computer, to perform tasks with the same cloud computing resource.